Space SYOT
by Steven-B
Summary: What will happen when twenty four tributes are put in a space arena with all new awesome weapons in to fight to the death? Well submit, read and review! *SYOT CLOSED*!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back for another SYOT this one is going to be awesome so please submit and R&R!**_

_Head Gamemaker Alan Zard's POV_

Another Hunger Games! I feel sorry for this year's tributes because they are in for hell. The new arena I have spent nearly three years on is very deadly!

This year's Victor would have to be the meanest Career. But lately all these scrawny tributes have been winning

I am about to announce this year's change when my assistant comes over to me. ''Sir are you sure you have all your notes?'' she asks.

''Yes of course you stupid girl now get out of my way I have important business to attend to!'' I scold her. She walks away probably feeling like an idiot Ha I made her feel bad.

I walk on stage. ''Ladies and Gentlemen this years I am going to tell you all the surprises in the arena instead of making you wait and see!'' I say and the crowd goes wild.

''Calm down so that I can tell you'' I say and they all instantly keep quiet.

'' Well firstly this year's arena will be in space, And we have new weapons which you have to see what it is, Thank-you that will be all'' I say and walk off. The crowd couldn't stop screaming!

Just then my other assistant walks up to me. ''Sir here is the weapon list of every new weapon and a short description''.

''Thank-you I quite like you tell my secretary to give you a bonus and promote you to senior Gamemaker!''

''Why thank you kindly Sir I won't let you down!'' He says and with that he walks off.

The list reads:

_Laser Sword: A sword that instead of a blade it has a laser._

_Bouncy Spiked ball: A ball covered in spikes. The ball can stick onto someone and kill them slowly. The only way to use this weapon is to put the glove on that comes with it._

_Baseball bat: The classic American baseball bat which can be used to hit and kill people._

_Electric Armour: Armour that when touched sends of an electric shock killing the tribute instantly. The only to put this Armour on is to press the "off'' button at the neck which will be explained to tributes before they enter the arena._

_Super affective water gun: A normal water gun that out scientist modified. Now it can kill tributes._

This all looks very impressive...!

**Well please R&R and of course submit by PM only no reviews accepted forum on my profile (if it's not there yet it will probably take a few minutes to update!)!**


	2. Chapter 2: District 5 Reapings

_**Hey guys! So I decided to not do the reapings in order for a number of reasons. I still have some spots open feel free to submit anyone.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**_

_Arachne Pheonyx's POV_

'Wake up Arachnid'' I gently say to my twin brother Arachnid. Since our parents died I feel like it's my responsibility to look after Arachnid. Since he looks after me while we secretly train for The Hunger Games. Our parents have been dead for seven years now!

Today is reaping day and I feel confident that if either one of us get reaped that we could win. Because of our training every morning.

Arachnid could kill someone within seconds with his knife for a gay guy he sure is tough, and I could stab you with my spear before you can say Snap Dang!

''Arachne leave me alone'' My brother moans. I shoulder him in the ribs and he jolts up.

''Good you're up, now I want you to get dressed and come with me to the reapings'' I scold at him and he gives me a dirty look.

'' Whatever Big Sis you're only one minute older than me you know! Why don't you get dressed and go I'll meet you there, I have to go to the factory quick'' he says.

''Well alright I'll be heading off'' I say.

I comb my long red hair. Me and Arachnid both have red hair and amber eyes and he is three inches taller than me!

We don't have much clothes, because they just get torn up in training!

So I put on an old brown shirt and blue jeans.

I head over to the reapings and stand in the sixteen year old section.

I can't see Arachnid and I start to panic!

Our escort Melly comes on stage and gives a long speech.

While the film is playing I see Arachnid walking to the sixteen year old section.

He winks at me at pulls faces at Melly.

''Ladies first'' Melly's voice booms over the mic.

''Arachne Pheonyx'' she screams.

Oh no this can't be happening.

I know I can win so I just walk on stage a little scared.

_Arachnid Phoenyx's POV_

Oh shit Arachne was reaped.

I don't feel sad I know she can win!

''My name is Arachne Phoenyx'' Arachne says.

''Alright what a nice tribute you are, well now for the boys'' she says.

'' Arachnid Phoenyx'' she screams and I almost faint and lose my breakfast.

That means in order to win I'll have to kill Arachne the one I would take a bullet for.

I already know that Arachne will be the victor and I will die for her, although I think she is thinking the same thing about me!

I walk on stage and hear someone say '' Come on you can't give us a gay as a tribute'' I break his jaw with my foot right there and a Peacekeeper whips me hard on the back and throws me on stage.

'' Who's gay now'' I say because the guy is crying by his mom.

Melly scolds at me and I shake my sisters hand.

I might as well have fun before I die!

_**Well there it is guys. Let me know what you think of the chapter. I have decided to have a Chapter question every Chapter for you guys to answer enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Question: Do you think Arachnid should survive or Arahcne? This doesn't mean winning, but who do you think should survive the longest if not to win?**_


	3. Chapter 3: District 8 Reapings

_**Hey here is another one! I was really interested by these tributes and the forum was very long and I loved to read it and take in the tributes. Hope you enjoy District 8!**_

_Areida Needle's POV_

I wake up and realize that I'm late for work!

I quickly jolt up and brush my long brown hair. You see I'm very short and as a result I get teased a lot for it. I look in the mirror and stare at my big grey eyes and my small nose and mouth. I hate the birthmark on my left cheek and my left arm is darker than my right which I think makes me look ugly.

I've been working in my Dad's shop ever since I can remember and it's my whole entire life. I can't say that our family is poor, but they aren't rich either. Ever since my sister Gwen has married that asshole mayor and Sarah has also married a victor's son we haven't been doing that bad. My sisters are twins and they are the splitting image of my mother Jill. Turon my brother is supposed to take over the shop because my parents are too old now. But he was in an accident and can't work so I guess the shop is my responsibility now not that I mind I actually love it.

The shop hasn't been doing all that well since that idiot thief comes every now and then. I did throw him with my knife once and discovered how good I am at throwing it. Ever since he broke in the first time I made a vow to myself that I will find him and possibly kill him!

I have been supporting my Dad Henry and my family by drawing pictures and trying to sell them. Last week a Peacekeeper bought one and I made quite a lot of money. My Dad Henry is a wonderful man and I love him. My Mom is the worrier of the family.

I put on a knee length dress that my sister Gwen gave to me as a present a few years ago. I really liked it so she gave it to me. I love my siblings and my family so much and would do anything for them.

I have always been the cautious one of the family and never do anything without thinking hard about it. And I love paying attention to the smallest detail.

I head over to the shop and work as long as I can before going to the reapings.

I'm quite scared that I get reaped, but I took no tesserae and the other girls took loads so I'm pretty sure I'm safe.

I arrive and get pricked in the finger. I then proceed to stand the seventeen year old section.

Our escort Cloth (pretty ironic) comes out and does the usual reaping stuff that she always does.

''Righto Ladies first'' she announces and I tense up.

'' Areida Needle'' she scream and I'm shocked.

I walk up and stand on stage it's all a blur until I see who the Male tribute is.

_Jonathan Weaver 's POV_

I give my opponent one last powerful punch and he falls over. Loud cheers erupt from the crowd and I walk home feeling proud. Although I've been trying to keep my huge temper in I just needed to fight today to blow off some steam.

I get home and greet my grumpy father. Ever since he lost his arm he can't work and I have to work every single blooming day in a boring old template factory my father has been grumpy yes. My mother has started working part time, but she is almost always home for Archie and Saria my siblings whom I love very much and would do anything for them even steal from a green grocers shop and get thrown in the knee by an angry girl who is very observant. I've been stealing to bring food on the table I admit, but I refuse to feel guilty. I know every escape root in the District and I always manage to escape.

I am very resourceful and can pick up new skills almost instantly like when that girl threw that knife in my knee, I simply pulled that knife out and started training with it a bit and now I know how to work with a knife among other things ass wel.

I look in my silver mirror and see how tall and skinny I am. I have short black curly hair and green eyes. Everyone always says how scary my gaze is when I look at them. Everyone in the District fears me and my huge temper which as a result made me have no friends.

Once my sister Saria got bullied and I went over to the school and beat the little shit up. He was admitted to hospital and now my sister worships me. I love my family very much.

I rub the scar the green grocer's daughter gave me last year and it still stings a little.

I sit down and read my little brother and sister a story. Archie sits on the floor looking very intrigued. And Saria sits on my lap hugging me.

Once I'm done reading I get up to get dressed and I hear my siblings moan. ''Listen little rascals I'll be back to read you a story in a few OK?'' I calmly say.

''OK, but hurry.'' they cry in unison.

I put the cleanest and best clothes on that I can find which is brown shorts and a white shirt that looks okay-ish.

I head over to the reaping and stand in the eighteen year old section.

Our escort Cloth comes out and I give her my glare and she stifles.

I love to traumatize Capitol folk.

She calls up that green grocer's daughter and I stifle and actually feel quite scared. Strange coming from a street fighting thief isn't it.

''Now for the boys'' Cloth says.

''Jonathan Weaver'' she screams.

My last year I was hoping I could avoid getting reaped looks like the odds aren't in my favor at the moment.

I walk up and Cloth says me and Areida should shake hands.

I offer my hand with a put on smile and she spits on it.

**Well there it is it took quite long to write, but I love it let me know what you think in a review please.**

**Chapter Question: Do you think Areida and Jonathan can become good allies?**


	4. Chapter 4: District 4 Reapings

_**OK hey here is another one YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW LOLZ. Well I hope it lives up to your expectations!**_

_Coral Pixen's POV_

''No don't spear the fish like that'' I scold at my brother whom I am teaching to fish for fishes with a spear hopefully this will train him for the Games too like I am trained.

I leave my brother to fish and walk back to our little hut. I put on a coral pink knee length flowing dress and brush my long light brown hair. I've got bright sea green eyes which makes me look hot. I have a normal buil and I'm average height which also makes me look hot.

I head off to the market to go sell my fish.

I get 100 gold for it which is a lot.

I walk slowly to the reapings.

On the way there I talk to a few friends.

When I arrive I get my finger pricked and stand in the seventeen year old section.

Our escort Water comes out.

'' Hello and Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor'' she screams.

'' Well Ladies First'' she says and I start to wonder why ladies are always first.

'' Jen Johnson'' she screams. Well as it is now I feel like I'm ready for the Games.

''I volunteer as tribute'' I scream and walk on stage smiling.

I see my family looking proud and I can't help feeling happy!

_Tiger Jensen's POV_

I wake up with my girlfriend Cherry next to me. A small smile spreads across my face.

She got her name because of her red hair and I think it's beautiful as does everyone else.

Everyone is jealous of me, because my family owns a fishing supply shop and is rich, I have a smoking hot girlfriend, I've trained for the Games and I have a massive chance of winning and I have an awesome tattoo saying "Mess with me you die. POINT . BLANK. PERIOD." Which is my motto in life.

They're also probably jealous of me for my features which include, light blue eyes, sandy colored curly hair and my perfectly awesome fit body!

I am not arrogant I just have a lot to be proud of.

I snuggle with Cherry and get up.

''Cherry baby wake up'' I whisper.

She eventually wakes up and I kiss her goodbye and wish her luck for the reapings , then I proceed to go back to my house.

I put a buttoned shirt on and some jeans.

Then I put my white shoes on and it glistens in the light.

I walk to the reapings and stand in the fifteen year old section.

Our escort Water does the usual shit.

She picks a girl named Coral Pixen who looks quite hot, not that I'm interested in her, because Cherry is hotter than her.

Then Water picks a boys name and goes to the mic.

''Tiger Jensen'' she screams.

I'm a bit shocked, but then I remember my training so I shrug and laugh it off.

I walk on stage snickering.

_**I'm really enjoying writing this and reading your awesome review please carry on reviewing and I hope you like the story!**_

_**PS: If y'all are wondering about the arena it will be explained after the reapings so don't worry I have lots of ideas thanks to Sungirl12.**_

_**Chapter Question: What do you think of the tributes?(I didn't know what else to ask.)!**_


	5. Chapter 5: District 12 Reapings

_**So hey. I'm a little tired because of school so I hope I can still write this OKAYish. Please submit people I just need a tad bit more!**_

_Emily Thompson's POV_

You know I didn't always live in the Seam. My mother was a wealthy lady and when she died we had no other choice, but to move to the Seam.

Out of my sisters I am the only one eligible for the Games seeing as I am sixteen and Violet my big sister is nineteen and my little sister Ash is six.

I sigh slowly and I can't help feel scared, because I don't want to be in The Hunger Games it's a deadly Game where you kill people who in their right mind would want to compete in it?

I slowly brush my orange hair. People always look at me strangely, because of my orange hair!

But see if I care. I look at my chocolate brown eyes and I smile. I'm tall, but not very tall and I'm slim just like a woman my age should look I suppose.

I put on my fancy red dress that ties at the back of my neck. I almost think Mother bought this for me and I made it bigger.

A small tear erupts from my eyes and I wipe it away and head to the reapings.

When I get there I get my finger pricked and stand In the sixteen year old section.

''Hello District 12 and Happy Hunger Games!'' our stupid escort Coal says.

I really think they change their name to fit with their Districts.

''Well ladies first'' she says. She pulls a name and walks to the mic.

''Emily Thompson'' she says. I just stand there I wish I could cry, but I have to stay strong for my family!

I walk up stage and just stand there.

I will try my best to win for my family! And that's a promise!

_Frinzet Nollydil's POV_

No one knows about my _BAD_ side.

''Keep still Susie'' I say as I try to put a band aid on my patient.

I look after kids to keep them out of trouble and I mend to their injuries which is quite fun.

The only thing that triggers my _BAD_ side is if someone asks me about my dead father.

I'd like to think of myself as a crazy person when that happens and it can get out of hand I'm maybe capable of murdering someone when that happens, so I live in fear for the day when it gets triggered again.

It hasn't happened for a year now and I'm grateful I keep myself busy by reading and looking after kids and mending to their injuries.

I look in the mirror and see my ashy blonde hair and dark green eyes and I have olive skin like most people in my District. I am tall and a bit skinny I guess.

I put my torn up brown t-shirt on and see all the holes in it and sigh.

My family is poor and I can't blame them.

I put some dark brown trousers on.

I put some sandals on and leave for the reapings.

I get there and get my finger pricked.

I see a girl screaming when they prick her finger and I comfort her and she smiles.

I stand in the sixteen year old section and wait.

Our escort Coal comes out and just gives her speech and all the other shit.

Then she pulls a girl's name and a poor looking girl walks on stage. I can see she is on the verge of crying.

''Now for the boys'' she says.

She pulls a name and walks to the mic.

''Tom Fiddle'' she screams and my heart breaks. I can't let him go he was one of the kids I saved from a school fire and he is so innocent.

''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE'' I scream and walk on.

At least I did the right thing and I have a chance in these Games I know!

_**Well please review. I was also listening to music when writing this, so don't be surprised if there are some errors in there.**_

_**Chapter Question: Who is your favorite tribute so far?**_


	6. Chapter 6: District 2 Reapings

_**I'm really in a happy mood , because I got a GoPro for my surfboard yesterday, so I'll be updating a lot if I get more tributes, but I already have two I can update on, so you'll at least have two Chapters I guess. I hope you enjoy District 2!**_

_Ianthe Viasco's POV_

My parents never meant to have me they married only for love and nothing more.

But they still had me and they love me. Because I am an only child, when I was six my Mother saw how lonely I am and bought me a kitty to play with.

I named him Albus and we have been inseparable ever since.

My mother Juanna is a famous clothing designer, and when the girls in my school hear that sje is my mother they freak out. All of them want to be my friend, because of that, but I never fall for it.

Besides who needs them when I have Albus.

I put Albus on my bed and go stand in front of the mirror.

I brush my long black hair and look at my tanned skin. I love my blue eyes . My body has never been very muscular, but I think if I get reaped I can join the Careers because of my training.

My mother sometimes helps me with my training.

I look in my closet for something to wear when I see a nice Sleeveless white and red dress with a red bow at the waist.

I put the dress on and put my headband in my hair.

I see my red ballet flats and quickly slip them on.

I walk slowly to the reapings taking my time.

My mother and father walks with me and I have Albus in my arms, not that he needs carrying he can run super-fast.

I get my finger pricked and give Albus to my Mom.

''Please take care of him Mom'' I say. ''Of course Darling, now go on you don't want to be late'' she says reassuringly.

Our escort Blade comes out and I just zone out until she says it's time to pick a girl's name.

She picks a name from the bowl really scratching around for a paper.

Finally she walks to the mic. '' Ianthe Viasco'' she screams and I am in schock.

I walk on stage not knowing what to feel.

All I know is that I need to come back for Albus.

_Ryker Marks 's POV_

''Now Ryker'' My trainer shouts.

I use all my energy to lift myself off the ground as high as possible and I come down on my opponent slicing his arm with my two hook swords.

He stands there crying and I don't feel sorry for him, because he wanted to join the academy, so he's got to bear the brunt of it.

I practically live in the academy, because my parents are Peacekeepers and they are always in the Capitol.

My top priority is to look after my sister who is fifteen.

I never allowed her to join the academy, because I wanted her to have a normal life.

She teaches me how to be normal sometimes and not just a killing machine.

As soon as she was eligible for the Games I forced people to volunteer for her, everyone fears me in the District so no one objected.

I head back home to get ready for the reaping.

I've got a buzz haircut, and storm grey eyes. I'm quite tall and very buff.

I hate to dress up, so I just put some gym shorts and a t-shirt on.

''That'll do'' I think to myself.

I head over to the reapings and get my finger pricked.

I stand in the eighteen year old section and wait.

I just stand there while our stupid escort Blade gives her speech.

She calls a girl's name and I see a girl walk up and she looks quite shocked, she looks like she'll make a good Career though.

Our escort is about to pull a boy's name when I shout: 'I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE'' I was planning on volunteering all along I mean Come On I'm eighteen and I'm the strongest and meanest in my District there is no way I can die.

Some else also volunteers and we are left to battle it out.

I quickly kick him in the gut and he topples over.

I walk on stage smiling, because I know I can win!

**Tumtumtum another feisty and fierce Career, I'm not so sure if Ianthe is so mean, but she'll definitely join the Careers.**

**Chapter Question: What do you think of Albus?**

**Will Ryker make a good Career leader?**


	7. Chapter 7: District 11 Reapings

_**Hey, hey, hey! So here is another tribute. My friends, Nikole A and Soul-14 have SYOT's they need tributes for so please check their SYOT's out!**_

_Savera Spectral's POV_

My parents died when I was little.

I am now left to care for my siblings Wade who is eleven, and Valeria who is thirteen.

I love them both and I got a job at the bakery to bring food on the table.

''Valeria come here, let me do your hair, you need to look pretty for the reapings.''

''OK'' she says and skips along. She is such an innocent little girl I would die if she got reaped.

I brush her hair nicely, and tie it in a braid. ''Savera?'' she asks.

''Yeah little rascal?'' I ask soothingly. ''What if I get reaped what must I do?'' she asks with tears in her eyes.

''You don't have to worry I'll volunteer for you'' I say trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

''Then you will positively die'' Wade says walking into the room.

Wade is always chilled not really caring about anything, he's actually quite mean sometimes.

''Who says? I've got some skills so shut your mouth!'' I say getting angry at him.

''Whatever I'm eleven what do I know'' he says sarcastically.

I shrug it off and put my knee –length pink dress on, along with my Mother's favorite necklace.

I walk with Valeria and Wade to the reapings.

We get there and I let Wade walk to the audience part and then Valeria scream when they prick her finger. I get mine pricked and comfort her.

I lead her to the thirteen year old section. I then go stand in the sixteen year old section.

Our escort Plant comes out and gives her speech.

''Right ladies first'' she says. She pulls a name and walks to the mic.

''Valeria Spectral'' she screams.

I lose my breakfast. ''NOO VALERIA NOO''

I manage to sputter out: ''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!'' and the Peacekeepers drag me on stage.

I will win for Valeria!

_Wade Roxen's POV_

My parents died and I am an orphan.

Although I live in a tent behind the wheat wields.

There's this girl I've had a crush on for years called Savera Spectral.

I don't think she likes me though. I am average height.

And I love my jet black hair. I've got chocolate eyes, tanned skin and freckles.

''Hey get out of your tent'' My friend Len says.

''Asshole go away'' I say because lately we haven't been friends.

He kicks me hard in the face and I start to bleed. I throw a punch, but it misses.

How I got into this fight I don't know, but I'm determined to get out, one way or another.

I kick him quickly on the shin, and he flinches, giving me just enough time to punch him on the nose.

He topples to the ground. ''Now listen, can we please stop fighting?'' I say and offer him my hand.

''Sure'' he says, and takes my hand, he proceeds to pull me to ground.

I sigh and try to fight, but he's thrown me to the ground. He kicks me in my ribs and runs away.

I get up and walk to my tent. I put on some Khaki slacks and a green button down shirt.

I walk to the reapings and stand in the sixteen year old section.

Our escort Plant does the usual. She picks a girl's name.

She pulled Savera's sister Valeria and I gulp. Savera then volunteers for her and I freeze.

She will probably die, and my heart is broken into millions of pieces.

''Now for the boys'' Plant says. She pulls a name from the bowl and walks to the mic.

'' Wade Roxen'' she screams and I gulp once again. Well I was in there like two hundred times I knew it was virtually impossible for me not to get reaped.

I try to keep my posture and walk onto the stage

I will let Savera come out the Victor!

_**Yikes I had this open for like the whole day almost , and I had to do something the whole time and only finished now sorry for the wait!**_

_**Chapter Question: Do you think Wade will be successful in protecting Savera? **_

.


	8. Chapter 8: District 10 Reapings

_**Hey, so for this Chapter if you want to really know Tilda, PLEASE check out the 240**__**th**__** Hunger Games by Soul 14. The tribute in his SYOT Bathilda Ridlen is related to Tilda Ridlen, long story short Bathilda was an amazing tribute she killed people with rocks, soothed children, and died like a boss. Her father overworked her just like Tilda, and Tilda is surprisingly just like Bathilda , etc. READ TO FIND OUT!**_

_**I hope you enjoy, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it!**_

_Tilda Ridlen's POV_

My half-sister died in the Hunger Games a few years ago. The only problem is I never even knew her….

My Dad had an affair when Bathilda, my sister was young and never told her or me.

While I was watching her Games, I couldn't help, but ponder about how much I was like her, little did I know she was my half-sister.

Everyone in the District practically worshipped her.

My Dad overworked Bathilda, just like he overworks me for eighteen hours a day, I get four hours to sleep, and two to eat.

After she died, he finally told me she was my half-sister. I felt no emotion, just so much anger.

My father still overworks me and I'm the fittest in the District for it. Bathilda's Mom died when she was young, so I never knew her, I only know my Mom.

My Mom was a peasant begging for money, and my Dad took her in for a night and….

So BOOM here I am ready for action.

I put my long black hair in a ponytail and wash up. People always get scared of my hard brown eyes that practically have no emotion in them, well that's just how I am.

I have my usual brown skirt and brown shirt on, when I walk to the reapings.

Our escort Cow has got just a faint sign of pity in her eyes when she calls a girl's name ''Sarah James'' she shouts.

I see a small scrawny and freckle girl walk on stage. That girl is dead.

''I VOLUNTER AS TRIBUTE'' I shout. I just walk on stage like this is what I do every day.

I won't die like Bathilda that I can promise.

_Jesse "Jay" Tanner's POV_

''Catch ya late Jay'' My friend Rob says.

''Ha ha don't get your ass kicked again, I might not be there to save your candy ass'' I say walking away smiling.

My friend always gets his ass kicked, then I save him like always.

All my other friends are girls, whom I flirt with.

''Hey beautiful'' I say smirking at a girl.

''Perv'' is all she says and walks away.

Sometimes I have that effect on girls.

I take a lot of tesserae, to support my family, but no sweat.

I put my best shirt on, and some grey trousers, and head to the reapings.

Our bitchy escort Cow comes out.

She looks like a fool, because I can see her feeling sorry for the girl she picked.

But then another girl volunteers, and her face lights up.

Hmm that girl is quite the attractive lady, I'll be sure to flirt with her.

''Now for the boys'' she screams. She pulls a name, and walks to the mic.

'' Jesse Tanner'' she shouts. Ooh how I love a challenge!

I walk on stage seeing Rob looking sad. I give him a reassuring smile, making the freckles on my face stretch.

This will be a piece o cake.

_**Ha- hey, another Chapter over and done with, I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OVER THE REAPINGS (I do enjoy it though).**_


	9. Chapter 9: District 7 Reapings

_**Another hour another Chapter! Thanks to Farali B, Chandee, little pink butterflies, castawaymatt, .xoxo, The Copy Editor's Copy Editor, HPvsHG, Girlsentfromtheocean, Soul-14, PopperNickle, Celinachanz, Sungirl12, Batgirl is cruel, The Lady Cloudy, AnimeGirlieGirl and Nikole A FOR SUBMITTING THE BEST TRIBUTES MANKIND HAS EVER SEEN!**_

_Henzia Marshall's POV_

''What's your name'' my new boss says.

''Sorry Sir, but my daughter can't speak'' My Mom says.

''Oh Come on don't be shy'' he says laughing.

''No she literally can't speak, when she was six she had brain cancer, so the doctors found a cure, but when they used it, it destroyed the part of her brain that allows her to truly speak, she scream and make noises, but that's as far as it goes'' my Mom explains looking at me with pity in her eyes.

''Mmmm'' I sound in agreement.

''Oh I see let's get going then, before the reapings start'' he says and walks away.

My Mom is supposed to introduce me to my new boss, I will be picking fruit for his shop.

''Oh, and before I go, her name is Henzia'' my Mom says.

''Oh what a nice name'' my boss says.

I pick fruit for the next few hours and when I look again its 11:00 AM.

''You better get going, here's your money, and nice job'' he says, and hands me 50 gold.

''Mmmm'' I sound, trying to tell him I can't accept so much money, and that my whole family doesn't even earn that in a month. I hate my disability, but I've never let that get the better of me.

I hand him some money back, but he puts my hand back, and walks away.

What a nice man he is.

I love my family, but my sister Ana- Mariah is my everything. She isn't at home, and I'm already very sad. We always sing together, and play together, and I protect her with my life.

I walk back home, and put a blue blouse on, and some black jeans.

I walk to the reapings, and get my finger pricked, and stand in the fourteen year old line.

Our escort Wood comes out , and gives a speech. She then pulls a girl's name and walks to the mic.

'' Henzia Marshall'' she screams.

''MMMMMM'' I sound, and it's all a nightmare, and I'm waiting to wake up.

Peacekeepers pull me on stage, and I see Ana-Mariah fighting them and crying. ''MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM'' I sound and cry.

I walk on stage, and decide to keep calm, because I don't want to give the Capitol any satisfaction whatsoever.

''Well are you excited'' Wood asks. I feel like punching her in the head a million times.

''SHE CAN'T SPEAK YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE'' I hear Ana-Mariah scream with tears in her eyes.

It takes everything in me not to cry, and I do.

''Well what a pity'' Wood says , and Peacekeepers lead me to the Justice Building.

I will win for Ana-Mariah no matter what I have to do.

_Jason Lisht's POV_

''And what would you do if you were in The Hunger Games Jason?'' my friend Cooper asks.

''Well I would kill all those feisty Careers, and win!'' I say smiling.

''No I would'' Cooper says.

''No I would!'' I say angrily.

We start arguing, and pretty soon we're on the floor wrestling.

We're thirteen and people say we're crazy to think the Games are _fun_, but we never listen it's all just a big game.

I walk to the reapings all dirty. I don't mind I'm tough and fierce.

My Mom sees me there when I stand in the thirteen year old section.

If looks could kill…..

Our escort Wood eventually pulls a girl's name. The girl gets dragged up by Peacekeepers, and I laugh, causing my father to jab me in the ribs.

Apparently the girl has some or other disease, and can't speak.

Wood picks a boy's name and walks to the mic.

'' Jason Lisht'' she screams. I walk on stage smiling.

''NOOO Jason the Games aren't what you think they are'' my father sreams.

I gulp it's all just a game….right?

_**Well I had little information on Jason WHICH I KINDA LIKED, just one tribute I could play around with was kind of cool!**_


	10. Chapter 10: District 1 Reapings

_**I JUST WANNA UPDATE AND HAVE FUN! No LoL that sounded weird….**_

_**Anyway thanks for the review, and I really hope you enjoy.**_

_Bianca Mahigan's POV_

I punch my opponent in the face. ''Owww'' she screams.

Why is she screaming like that, why is it so noisy?

I don't get the people around me, after all, at the end of the day I know I am the only _real_ person, and the people I see are just figments of my imagination.

My Dad is in charge of polishing gems, which I don't care about. I just polish the best gems I can find.

My Mother died having me and my father resents me for it.

All I want is to win The Hunger Games, and I don't care about anything else, because it's not even real I'm the only _real _person.

I walk back home, and brush my long blonde hair, got to look pretty if I want to be in the Games.

I've always been very tall, which helps me to damage the people around me, whoever they are, but I like hurting them for some reason.

I walk to the reapings, and I just zone out and think of how I'm going to love killing everybody in the Games.

Suddenly I get a fright when I see our idiotic escort Diamond pull a girl's name.

''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE'' I shout in unison with a stocky girl. My smile widens as I kick the crap out of her.

I walk on stage smiling.

How I love hurting people!

_Titanius 'Titan' Pabendan's POV_

I hate my Dad. I have all the reason in the world to hate, because he killed my Mom.

You see my Dad won the Hunger Games when he was seventeen. The Capitol people thought of him as a handsome guy. So they chose a wife for him.

They chose my Mom, and killed her whole family, and she had no choice, but to marry my Dad.

And when I was eight they had a fight, and the next morning she was _dead_. They said it was suicide, but I never believed it. My Mom loved me and my brother, Benjiree too much.

Everyone think I'm a hot- heated , two-timing ,womanizing jerk, which is not who I really am.

Benji is the only one who knows my soft side. And I have to get Benji away from my abusing father, I let him abuse me, but I never let him abuse Benji.

''Get your ass to the reapings, you lazy bitch'' My father says walking in.

''Look what the cat dragged in, rot in your dirty old house you old shit'' I say walking out.

''Oh, and when I win, I'll take put you in jail, and take full custody of Benji'' I say, walking out for the final time.

I hear my father screaming, he is obviously drunk, because he never swears at me, but two can play at that game.

I play with Benji outside a bit, and then it's time to go to the reapings.

I walk over and just stand there for the speech.

Our escort Diamond looks shocked, when two girls volunteer at the same time.

A strong looking girl easily wins and walks on stage. Rumor has it, that she is quite bonkers.

Diamond picks a boy's name and I volunteer.

I run on stage smiling.

I know I can win this, for Benji only!

_**Please review again he he! As you can see I stopped with the questions for a bit, but they're back.**_

_**Chapter Question: Do you think the Career alliance will like Bianca being crazy?**_

_**Do you think Titanius can be the Career leader (by the way I have something planned that NO ONE is expecting!).**_


	11. Chapter 11: District 6 Reapings

_**Hello, I hope y'all are enjoying my SYOT so far. Please help me, I only need ONE tribute, so if anyone can submit for that spot PLEASE do then I promise to update super-fast (maybe even to the interviews!) so please help me out!**_

_Clementine Brushwick's POV_

I wake up sweating. It's reaping day, and I'm worried.

I get up and brush my long straight brown hair. I've got pale green eyes. And my sister is jealous of my sharp jaw line (I don't know why).

My grandfather won The Hunger Games long ago, and he has trained me a bit.

''Clementine, are you ready, if you get reaped?'' my grandfather asks me.

''Not really, do mind telling me again?'' I ask.

''Well if you get reaped, don't show that you're sad, that will only make the Capitol think you're a weakling'' he says.

''Okay, thanks Grandfather'' I say hugging him reassuringly.

I play with my sister, and get ready for the reapings.

I put a yellow satin dress on, and head to the reapings.

I get my finger pricked, and the lady pushes my finger to a piece of paper.

''Thank you, you may go'' she says and I jump, I was daydreaming a bit.

I walk to the fifteen year old section, and I start getting nervous.

Our escort Train comes out. ''Hello, and Happy Hunger Games!'' She says.

She pulls a name, and walks to the mic. '' Clementine Brushwick'' she shouts.

Oh no, not me, it can't be, no. I walk slowly to the stage remembering what my grandfather said.

Thanks Grandpa.

_Harry Farn's POV_

''Hey loser'' Sid- a guy who bullies me- says.

''Leave me alone Sid'' I say and run away.

He throws a football at my head and I fall.

I still run, and I don't stop until I get to my house.

I am very skinny and shy; therefore I am a target to bullies.

But I almost never come out of my room, so it's not that bad.

All I ever do is make contraptions, and invent stuff, to make my life easier.

''Door open'' I say, and my the door to my room opens.

''Open invention room'' I say loudly, and my bookshelf opens and leads me to my invention room.

I finish up on my latest invention, a small robotic mouse that can do LOTS of stuff.

''Sid's house go, spray water on his pants, and turn camera on.

A few minutes later a video appears on my TV.

I see Sid's friends laughing at him. He just earned a new nickname, Rain Man.

I laugh uncontrollably, and walk out of my room to the reapings.

I do the stuff I always do at the reapings, get my finger pricked, stand in my age group which is fourteen this year, and listen to our escort Train (how ironic).

I see a fifteen year old girl gets reaped. She looks scared, and I feel sorry for her.

'' Harry Farn'' Train shouts out next. I freeze. I walk on stage emotionless.

I shake the girl's hand and she gives me a weak smile, maybe we can be allies.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all!

_**I loved writing this!**_

_**Chapter Question: What do you think of Harry's contraptions, and inventions?**_

_**Do you think Clementine's grandfather gave her the right advice?**_


	12. Chapter 12: District 9 Reapings

_**So I decided to make a D-3 Male to be bloodbath! But first please enjoy D-9!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_Sylvia Wilde's POV_

''Hurry up Sylvia, go into the woods again and get me some more wood'' my father says.

I've been working for him for a long time, and he owns a firewood shop.

I just need to go into the woods and chop wood, with my axe.

I run into the woods and start chopping, slicing tress like they're nothing.

Pretty soon I head back and give my father all the wood.

I head home and greet all my eleven siblings!

I get ready for the reapings and leave.

I stand in the sixteen year old section, after getting my finger pricked.

Our escort Grain comes out and gives a speech.

I listen a bit, but I already know the history of the Games.

God forbid if any of my siblings get reaped, I would probably commit suicide.

Grain pulls a girl's name and walks to the mic.

'' Sylvia Wilde'' she scream, and I almost faint.

''Come don't be shy'' Grain says, and I walk on stage slowly.

All eleven of my siblings are crying their hearts out along with my parents.

I mouth the words _it's okay_ to them and they cry even more.

That is why I will stay strong and win!

_Rye Kuna's POV_

''Hey Bread-Boy, get your ass off the ground and mop the floor'' the head mistress says.

I live in an orphanage, and the reason they call me Bread-Boy is because I make Bread for my dead sister every day.

I used to hate it, but she loved it, and when she died of cancer I made and brought it to her grave, even though I would starve sometimes.

My Mom left me, because she was tired of paying healers for my sister, when she knew she was gonna die anyway.

And my father died. I still have two sisters that live with me in the orphanage, but that's about it.

''Sorry miss, I have to go to the reapings'' I say confidently. I hate outsiders, and I hate it when people touch me.

I only open up to my closest friends.

I put my reaping clothes on, and make my ponytail, for my long jet black hair.

I have earrings too, so I put them on as well.

I walk to the reapings and listen to the speech on the verge of falling asleep.

Finally our escort Grain pulls a name, and a sad looking girl walks on. She's that gril with the big family, how lucky.

'' Rye Kuna'' is the name she calls next, and I just space out.

I walk slowly on stage not showing any emotion.

My life can't really get any better so why not just enjoy it!

_**So close to finishing the reapings I am already excited for what lies ahead!**_

_**Chapter Question: Who is your favorite tribute now that you've seen almost all of them**_


	13. Chapter 13: District 3 Reapings

_**FINAL REAPING CHAPTER! This is a happy moment. Lots of surprises ahead, so I think I'll do the Parade soooooon.**_

_Morgana Jones's POV_

I am known as heavenly and seductive.

But I'll never admit how twisted and tortured I am.

My father died when I was three, and after that my mother started to abuse me.

Later on she married again, and my new stepfather abused and raped me.

I killed him out of fear when I was fourteen, and I buried the body.

Later on she got yet another husband, and history repeated itself, but this time I was ready to kill my stepfather.

And now my Mom uses me as a prostitute for perverts in the poorer part of District three.

I jump out of bed and put a white top on with the word ''Love and Lust'' on it.

I put a short skirt and high heels on.

While walking to the reapings, I smile at some boys seductively.

I get my finger pricked and stand in the seventeen year old section.

Our escort Fuse comes out and gives her speech.

Eventually she pulls a name and walks to the mic.

'' Morgana Jones'' she screams. I smile and walk up on stage.

I've killed before, and I can do it again.

_Craig Mousley's POV_

I play outside with my friends a bit, when the siren goes off and everyone in the District runs to the reapings.

I follow, and stand in the twelve year old section.

Our escort Fuse pulls a girl's name, and a girl who scares me walks up.

She's always half naked, and that scares me.

Fuse pulls a name from the boy's bowl and I start to worry.

'' Craig Mousley'' she shouts into the mic.

''NOO'' my mother shouts, and I get dragged up on stage by Peacekeepers.

I know I'm going to die, in the bloodbath.

_**Sorry Craig's POV was so short, he is a bloodbath tribute.**_

_**YAY the reapings are done.**_

_**Chapter Question: Does Morgana freak you out? Cause she does freak me out a little, but it's cool!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Parade

_**So this is the Parade, which means the chariot rides. Thanks to all of you for reviewing. And hum I hope you enjoy!**_

_Titanius 'Titan' Pabenda's POV_

My prep team comes in and pulls all the hair off my body.

''Watch it'' I say angrily, and they jump.

''S-sorry Sir, it won't happen again'' one of them says.

Stupid Capitol people. The only person I like, is my mentor, because he gives me tips and tries to help me, and he is from home, where Benji is.

I walk to my chariot in a gladiator suit, and greet my district partner Bianca.

Bianca is a crazy ass bitch, and I think we should get rid of her as soon as possible.

''Huh'' she grumbles angrily, and I ignore her.

Soon our chariots leave and we arrive in the middle, the crowd cheering their heads off.

I see the second chariot coming in. I see a dumb looking guy on it, and a silent looking girl.

I will be the Career leader, and if D-2 as a problem with that I'll kill him.

I see D-3 coming in, and I see, a fragile little boy, and a slutty girl on the chariot.

The girl is a total slut, I watched her reapings, and she barely had any clothes on.

Next is D-4, and the boy looks OK, and the girl too.

D-5 is the twin's district, and I have to admit, they look quite fierce, they're definitely a threat that I'll take care of.

_Clementine Brushwick's POV_

''OUCH'' I scream as my prep team pull my hair off.

Eventually my stylist comes in and gives me a train dress to put on.

It's just got tracks all around it, and it sucks badly.

I walk to my chariot, and I see Harry there looking chilled.

''Hey' I say. ''Hello'' he says.

''Hey I was wondering-'' I cut him off ''Of course we can be allies'' I say smiling, already knowing what he was going to say.

''Well then it's settled '' he says laughing.

I like him, he's a nice guy.

He has the same suit on, that I have on.

Soon enough it's our turn to go, and our horses pull the chariot.

Harry reaches for my hand and I grab it.

The crowd goes wild, when they see us, even though our outfits suck, badly…..

I see D-7's chariot coming out, and I see a frail looking boy, and a smart and good looking girl.

D-8 is interesting, because at the reaping the girl spat on the guy's hand, and the commenter metioned that she has some type of grudge over him.

The girl looks angry, and the boy is smiling offering her his hand. She stumbles and he grabs her, she doesn't look very amused by that.

D-9's tributes are cool, the boy looks chilled, and the girl too.

D-10 scares me a bit. The girl looks quiet and a bit fierce too, and the boy looks like a player and the crowd loves him.

D-11 is kind chilled, but the boy looks madly in love with the girl and she looks angry at him.

D-12's tributes aren't really noteworthy, but the boy looks polite and timid, and the girl looks a little frightened, well fear is power.

_**Well that's The Parade I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Chapter Question: What are your thoughts on the tributes?**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Arena

_**I am so sorry I forgot to write this chapter, I promised I would so you guys would know all about the arena!**_

_President Luc's POV_

I hear a knock on my office door.

''Come in'' I say. Head Gamemaker Alan walks in.

''Ah Alan I suppose you're here to tell me all about the arena, like I requested?'' I say.

''Yes, of course sir'' he says. ''Very well then, you may begin'' I say.

''Well, in the trackers, there will be fluid in there that gives you unlimited oxygen, and it also keeps you stuck on the ground so gravity won't lift you up'' he says. ''Impressive, tell me more'' I say.

''Well the arena is the moon and there will be space trees that we invented and craters, all of which you can hide in'' he says, ''Yes, yes I see, so what about food? And mutts?'' I say.

''There will be fruit on the space trees, and an overflow of space food at the Cornucopia, making it almost impossible, not to get space food. And for the mutts, we're thinking something in the line of aliens, but I won't spoil it for you'' he says.

''Very good Alan, you're a fine Gamemaker'' I say impressed.

''Thank you Sir, If you don't mind, but I have to get back to work'' he says.

''Very well then, you may go'' I say, and lay back in my chair.

Interesting, very interesting indeed…

_**There you go I hope that satisfies you. I just want to thanks Sungirl12, and HPvsHG, for helping me come up with the arena ideas, thanks so much!**_

_**Chapter Question: What are your thoughts on the arena? **_


	16. Chapter 16: Training Day 1

_**Enjoy, and please review!**_

_Arachnid Phoenix's POV_

''Arachne, we're not going to make allies with anyone else'' I say.

''Of course not, we'll stick together like glue'' she says, and I laugh a little.

''I'll do knives you do spears OK'' I say.

''Yes, but I want to try scythes, and we need to work on survival skills''

''OK go do scythes then, we will do survival skills every day except today'' I say.

''OK'' she says and runs off. I walk to the knives section, and I see a lot of tributes there.

I just throw dummies, and everyone is shocked that I hit it in the head, and never miss.

Well I did train for these Games you know.

Later I meet up with Arachne. ''So how was it?'' I ask.

''Awesome, I will be using a scythe in the arena, I am better with it than a spear'' she says.

''Awesome, let's go eat'' I say.

We walk off and sit at a table, and eat lovely food.

This won't be so bad after all.

_Tilda Ridlen's POV_

I walk around and sit on a bench.

I've been training with clubs, and berry skills.

I can identify good and bad berries, I used to see them on our family farm.

''Allies?'' A boy asks walking over.

''Yeah sure, why not'' I say.

''I'm Frinzet, and you are? He asks.

''Tilda, let's go eat some food, I'm starving.'' I say, and we walk to where the food is.

On the way there Frinzet bumps into someone accidentally and knocks his food out of his hand.

''Watch it'' the boy says. ''I'm so sorry'' Frinzet says.

''It's OK, hey want to be allies?'' the boy asks.

''Yeah sure, this is Tilda, she is in my alliance, and I am Frinzet'' Frinzet says.

''Hi Tilda, Hi Frinzet, I am Rye'' the boy says shaking our hands.

''Cool let's go eat some damn food already'' I say impatiently.

I think I have a chance at there Games.

_Areida Needle's POV_

I just walk around a bit, and eventually go to the knives.

I didn't want to go to the knives so early, but I already did most of the sections.

I throw some knives and they all hit the dummies' head.

''Nice throw, I remember, cause you gave me a scar'' Jonathan, my District partner says.

I hate this guy so much; I made a vow to myself to kill him when I was back at home.

He stole from my father's shop, and now we're tight on money. And that shop is my life.

''Go away Jonathan, I'm warning you, I'll kill you the first chance I get.'' I say angrily.

He pulls me to the side and I struggle with him a bit, but it's no use, he is quite strong.

''Listen I'm sorry about what I did in the District, but you don't understand, I have a family, and we needed food desperately, you have a family too just think how you would feel if you had no food for days, and one of your siblings begs you for food.'' He says looking depressed.

Suddenly it hits me, how can I be angry at this guy, all he was doing was keeping his family alive, and it wasn't on purpose that he stole from the shop, and what the heck it was only a few vegetablesW.

''We can be allies, we've both got skill, and we need each other, so what do you say?'' he asks.

''O- Okay'' I say. ''Great'' he says smiling.

I stare into his green eyes.

No wait I can't be falling for him.

_**Ta da, I hope y'all are happy with your tributes alliances!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day 2

_**Hi, I'm back, and I'm going to update a lot, so stay tuned! Please don't be angry if I don't get your tributes' POV's in, If I did do that, then I would take forever, and it would take forever to get to the Games part, which y'all want right?**_

_Harry Farn's POV_

''OK Clementine I'm going to head off to the Bouncy Spiked Ball section, catch you later'' I say.

''OK, I'll go to the Darts section, we'll meet up again at lunch, to tell each other how it went.'' Clementine says.

I walk over to the Bouncy Spiked Ball section. I've been training to throw it with the glove for quite a long time now, and I'm quite good.

I miss home and all my inventions, and contraptions. I hope my brothers Jake and Jack don't mess it up.

Oh wait they're too stupid. I throw the Bouncy Spiked Ball at a dummies' head and it cuts it off with the spikes.

''Nice throw'' A little boy says. I remember this kid he is thirteen years old.

''Thanks'' I say about to walk away.

''Want to be allies'' he asks. ''Listen kid, I already have an ally, I don' want to be mean, but No Thanks'' I say.

''Oh so you think I'm not good enough, well follow me'' he says.

''Listen-'' I say and he cuts me off ''Just come smart guy'' he says, and I sigh and follow him.

He leads me to the axe station, and picks a big axe up.

''What the hell you're thirteen, you can't throw an axe'' I say.

''I've been training the whole time, and I've been lifting weights so I can pick the axe up, so just watch'' he says confidently.

He aims the axe at a dummies' head and throws.

The axe cuts the dummies' head clean off.

He looks at me ''Can I be in an alliance with you now?'' he asks.

I pity the kid, and after all he is good with an axe, and it will be nice to have someone else to talk to than just Clementine.

''Fine, come with me'' I say and we walk to lunch.

When we get there I introduce Jason to Clementine, and she seems to like him.

We eat lunch, and we're just about to finish, when a girl comes and sits next to us.

'MM'' she sounds with her mouth.

''What the hell is up with you'' Clementine asks.

''This is the girl from my District, she can't speak, she has a disease'' Jason says.

''Oh, here take this paper, and a pen, and write down what you want to say.'' I say, and she takes it and mouths _Thanks_.

A few minutes later she hand me the paper, and I read it:

_Hello my name is Henzia, and I was wondering if I could join your alliance?_

_I am good with a baseball bat, and with plants._

_Thanks._

I nod ''Sure why not Henzia'' I say.

Everyone reads the note and nods.

Cool alliance, I guess I am the leader…

_Morgana Jones's POV_

I've been doing pretty well.

People have asked me for an alliance, this one boy Jesse offered me an alliance; he's just after one thing….

I've been training with a sickle, and people don't seem to like me, probably, because I try to seduce them.

I've also been learning survival skills.

_Craig Mousley's POV_

I

Am

Going to

Die

_Wade Roxen's POV_

I've been trying to get an alliance with Savera, but she keeps on screaming at me.

She said she's gonna kill me in the arena.

I still won't give up.

I'm pretty good with the Lasor Sword, and I can make a fire.

I guess I don't have any allies…

_Sylvia Wilde's POV_

All the good and trustworthy looking people already have an alliance.

So I'm all alone then.

I've been training with my axe, for almost the whole time, and the Careers look at me as a threat.

That's not good…..

_**That's it; I hope you don't mind the shot POV's!**_

_**Chapter Question: What are your thought on the alliances so far?**_


	18. Chapter 18: Training Day 3

_**OK so this chapter is mainly about the Careers, and the thing I said y'all aren't expecting is reviled in this chappy (PopperNickle now you've got me saying it!). I hope you enjoy and review!**_

_Ryker Marks' POV_

Titan and I seem to be the only ones training.

The others just sit and gossip about the competition.

Well I guess that why they've been training they're whole life, so they don't have to.

Tiger went for a run the other day on the running course, and it wasn't even 5km, and he was already in his chops.

So Titan and I told them all to train, and Ianthe, Bianca and Tiger listened.

Coral didn't listen so we threatened to kill her, and she kindly did as told.

''Ryker, if you order anyone around one more time, I'll shove a melon up your-'' he says and I cut him off.

''Shut the fuck up dickface, you think you're leader, but I am'' and with that he punched me in the face.

We got into a big fight, and guards came to pull us away from each other.

Later on Titan came back to our spot after slicing some dummies' heads off.

''Let's settle this like men. Midnight first floor balcony, everyone be there. It will determine who the Career leader is''' he says.

We all nod.

I'll kick his ass.

_Emily Thomson's POV_

Savera and I have made an alliance.

We're like friends I can almost say.

I rule with a bow and arrow, even though I've never used it.

And Savera is awesome with a Lasor Sword.

I doubt Lasor Swords will be scattered all over the Cornucopia, it will probably be hidden, and rare.

The Careers will get it no doubt, and the awesome electrical armor, and the Bouncy Spiked Ball, and the Super Powered Water Gun.

We're just about to go to lunch when a buff and ripped boy walks up to us.

''Hey beautiful ladies'' he confidently says.

''Go the hell away'' I say, and we walk away.

He pulls us back and says: ''You know you need me in your alliance, I'm strong, and I can wield a Dagger like it's part of my arm''

Savera and I look at each other.

''What's the catch?'' Savera says.

''You know, I just want someone to keep me warm at night, If you give me that, you don't have to worry about anything else'' he says assuring us.

''Fine, what do you say Emily'' Savera asks.

''Cool'' is all I say, feeling a bit unsure…

_**YAY final Training Day! The Big Fight will be in the next Chapter, stay tuned!**_

_**Chapter Question: Do you think Emily and Savera can trust Jesse?**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Big Fight

_**Hey, I've got, lots of time on my hands, so I'll be updating! I hope you enjoy, and please review!**_

_Titanius 'Titan' Pabenda's POV_

I walk up on the balcony.

I wait and soon enough everyone arrives.

''Look who decided to pitch'' Ryker said. I snicker.

''Tiger, you will be the referee, the rules are as follows, if any battle can't get up they lose.'' I say

Tiger nods, and smiles a bit.

'' You can also use any moves you want.'' I say.

''Come on Titan, let's do this, I want to beat your candy ass, and be the new leader'' Ryker says.

I just snicker again, if I talk big, it will look stupid if I lose.

''Good luck guys'' everyone shouts in unison.

''1, 2 ,3 GO'' Tiger screams.

Ryker comes at me, everyone seems to be shocked.

He kicks me in the face. I punch him hard in his face.

''That all you got big boy?'' Ryker asks.

''I'm just getting started'' I say and kick his shin.

He falls down and kicks me in the knee.

He gets up again and punches me furiously in the stomach.

He doesn't stop and I try and kick him.

Gees this guy is giving me a run for my money.

Finally I kick him in his ugly face.

I twist his arm and he screams.

He topples down and I kick him hard in the ribs.

''GET UP RYKER, COME ONE GET UP'' I taunt him.

He just lies there.

''AND OUR WINNER IS, TITAN'' Tiger announces.

At first everyone is in awe, then they start to cheer.

''Well done'' Ianthe says.

'' I guess you're the leader'' Bianca says.

''I knew you'd win'' Tiger says.

''Thanks guys, I'll lead you well, but right now let's get some god damn sleep'' I say.

''I'm done'' Ryker says getting up.

''What do you mean you're done?'' Tiger asks.

''I'm not going to stay in this fucking alliance you stupid head'' Ryker says, and Tiger kicks him in his nutts.

I snicker ''Come on guys let's leave this man to cry in peace'' I say and we walk in the penthouse.

Yes, just one step closer to getting back to Benji…..

_**There you go.**_

_**Chapter Question: Do you think Titan should of won?**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Interviews

_**THE INTERVIEWS and you know what the best part is? THE COUNTDOWN WILL BE NEXT! Hectic stuff right here… I might not be updating as frequently, because I'm real busy, my friends are also getting real needy so…. Yeah….**_

_**ENJOY! Oh and I couldn't decide on which tributes to put in the interviews, so I had a light bulb moment… THE INTERVIEWER CANDY FLICKERMAN'S POV WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S POV WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER, that way you're all happy… right?**_

_Candy Flickerman's POV_

I stand backstage with my pink hair in a ponytail, and I've got a purple dress on.

''Give it up for…. CANDY FLICKERMAN'' the announcer says.

I walk on stage confidently. ''How are you guys?'' I scream to the crowd.

They just cheer. ''First up we have… Titan Pabendan'' I scream.

He walks up and smiles, the crowd goes insane.

We sit and I start. ''So Titan are you the leader of the Careers?'' I ask.

''I sure am'' he says and winks to the crowd.

They go nuts. Our time runs out, and next is a girl named Bianca.

She's very arrogant. And she doesn't want to answer questions.

Next up is a boy named Ryker Marks. He's all silent, and talks about how he'll kill everyone…

The D-2 girl… Ianthe. She mostly talks about her wonderful cat Albus. And I think her angle is kind.

The kid from three, Craig is all innocent, and keeps on saying: ''I. Am .Going. To. Die'' like he's a freaking robot or something.

The girl from three, Morgana is a total slut, her angle is obviously to be seductive, and she has a slutty dress on.

The boy from four is a total comedian, and quite entertaining, if I say so myself…

The girl from four is pretty chilled.

The boy from five is shy, but smart too, and his twin sister is confident and shy.

District Six is cool, the boy is so smart and funny, and the girl is all innocent, but I'm not underestimating her.

District Seven is weird…. The girl can't speak so they gave her a writing pad, so that when she writes on it, it comes through on a projector, so the whole audience can see. The boy is all cocky.

District Eight is also cool, the girl doesn't talk about herself and is humble too, and the boy is all mysterious.

District Nine is OK, the boy is quiet, and the girl just talked about her big family, and she tried to make the crowd feel sorry for her, and I think it worked….

District Ten is fine, the girl is quite sexy, and she shows how ruthless she is, which it quite scary, and the boy is all goofy.

District Eleven is quite boring, the girl is just_ normal_, and the boy is also just _normal._

District Twelve is interesting, the boy is all tough, but I don't think that's how he really is, and the girl is quite pretty, and her angle is obviously to be sexy.

When all of the interviews are done I walk off stage, and leave the crowd….

Wanting more….

_**YAY, so please review.**_

_**Chapter Question: What was your favorite angle?**_


	21. Chapter 21: Training Scores

_**WOW I forgot all about the judging and everything DARN! So I'll just make this Chapter with all the Scores, I'm too lazy to do the Judging!**_

D-1

Titan Pabendan: 11

Bianca Mahigan- 10

D-2

Ryker Marks- 10

Ianthe Viasco- 8

D-3

Craig Mousley- 1

Morgana Jones- 9

D-4

Tiger Jensen- 9

Coral Pixen- 10

D-5

Arachnid Phoenyx- 5

Arachne Pheonyx- 5

D-6

Harry Farn- 6

Clementine Brushwick- 8

D-7

Jason Lisht: 7

Henzia Marshall- 8

D-8

Jonathan Weaver- 8

Areida Needle-7

D-9

Rye Kuna- 7

Sylvia Wilde- 6

D-10

Jesse Tanner- 8

Tilda Ridlen- 11

D-11

Wade Roxen- 11

Savera Spectral- 11

D-12

Frinzet Nollydill- 8

Emily Thompson- 10

_**Well there you have it folks, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT PUBLISHING THE JUDGING, I kinda forgot about that part ;)!**_


End file.
